Fated by Black and White
by Guilty.Vanity
Summary: Can love simply bring someone back? A young girl faces many battles just to bring something back to the one she loves, yet during these battle will she continue to love the one she's fighting for or will she fall deeply in love with her enemy?
1. Crossing Paths

**Fated by Black and White**

**Pairing:** Uchiha Sasuke/ Hyuuga Hinata minor Umzimaki Naruto/Hyuuga Hinata

**A/N:** I hope you enjoy this chapter and future ones to come.

**Full Disclaimer:** Naruto Copyright ©2003 Kishimoto Masashi, Scott / Shueisha - TV Tokyo - Pierrot Any content of said program are under copyright, and included for entertainment purposes only. Under contrast, all originally made content (characters, countries, etc.) are under copyright of the writer and his circle company, Millenium Pen Studios.

**Summary:** Can love simply bring someone back to the one wanting them? A young girl faces many battles just to bring something back to the one she loves, yet during these battle will she continue to love the one she's fighting for or will she fall deeply in love with her enemy? Sasuke/Hinata.

**--+0+--Chapter One: Crossing Paths--+0+--**

Hyuuga Hinata drew the pair of black leather trousers up over her legs and settled them on her hips where they molded to her body. Leather helped prevent injury during battles and she was certain she would be running into trouble tonight while heading home from her mission. As she pulled on the soft leather camisole, she glanced around the meticulously clean room she'd rented. The inn was small, but colorful with tapestries on the walls and bright patterned covers decorating the bed. Her weapons were laid out with great care over the beautifully woven quilt. She began to slip various weapons into the specially made compartments and loops in her leather pants. Shurikens with razor sharp edges. Several kunais. A belt that provided her with room for more weapons. Slipping her glove over her pale fingers, her other hand lingered over her wrist.

_ 'Sakura...'_

The name shimmered in her mind as her slender fingers caressed one of the gloves that Sakura had given her. It was a gift that really wasn't meant to be given, but after the mission they had gone on together they swore upon the gloves, they each wore on opposite arms, that they both would bring Sasuke back to Naruto.

Sighing she moved to the window of her room, sliding open the large window. She slipped her slender frame from the room. Her mission was not complete yet, not until she was sure that this area was clear. Landing onto the ground without much as a sound, she stood to take a look around the area. She passed to examine the pristine forest surrounding her. The rain poured heavily from the sky while she glanced around the area. The area received twice the rainfall of surrounding regions and the amazing forests and green hills gave evidence of the amount of water that fed the river systems below. The vivid colors of green drew her into the coolness of the forest.

She moved along it effortlessly, giving off the impression of a highly-trained warrior. She'd thought she'd heard something nearby, and her senses were almost always correct. She was completely silent in her actions, her movements crafted to bring the noise of footsteps down to just above nonexistent; it would take a being with terrific hearing to know she was coming through aural means, and even then it'd most likely be too late for them. She turned, her head the only thing visible of her body, around the corner of a large tree carefully to inspect; nothing there, but then a noise came again. She froze, she'd misjudged the location of the noise due to the rain's interference. The Byakugan quickly sent an image of the thing above her directly into her mind, allowing her far faster reaction time than would be normally possible. Goddamn rain. It seemed something wanted to die today, and she would be happy to oblige; she idly wondered whether it could communicate what it wanted on its grave, as she went into action. This wouldn't take long.

Taking a few steps deeper into the shadows, she jumped silently to the trees. It seemed that she wasn't to far from what she had seen only seconds earlier, yet the person had yet to turn and face her. Maybe it was a simple villager enjoying the rain? Or maybe it was someone who seemed to have a good amount of skill and felt that they needn't waste time with her. Hinata shut done all thoughts that entered her mind and calmed herself for this upcoming battle. Closing her eyes for a moment the young girl softly spoke a prayer in her mind before taking action.

Nodding to herself she grabbed a kunai from her pocket and launched herself at her enemy. Hinata swung swiftly, but only swore herself as the man quickly spun to the side. Having seen through the visual that it was a man, much heavier than her, she quickly ducked down lower her body meeting his abdomen she raised her free palm to his stomach meeting the man with a stiff, palm thrust to the gut. The man only stared down at her with eyes of blood. Lightning flashed brightly in the sky, giving Hinata some light to see the face of her enemy. Was it really him? The man she had been doing all this research to find, was he the one before her?

Being lost in her thoughts, she gave the man the perfect moment to attack. He gracefully jumped back from her and unsheathed his weapon in the process, slashing at her torso. She yelped in pain as the blade cut across her tender flesh, the force sent her flying into the thick trunk of the tree. She slid down, her body against the tree trunk and branch in a crumpled pile of bloodied flesh and stained leathers. Her large pale eyes grew with thick tears as she began to speak.

"Is it...y...you..Sasuke-ku--" Her words were stopped from her need to cough up the extra content of blood in her mouth. She did her best to stop her teeth from chattering as the cold rain drops gently poured over their bodies.

"Who are you...?" He spoke to her in a cold voice, as he placed his back to her. She hated him when he did that, had he forgotten her so quickly over these past years

Of course he had, she was just the simple Hyuuga girl who loved his best friend, he had no reason to remember her. Standing the best she could, she clutched her chest and stomach as she limped near him, only to fall and clutch tightly onto his pants leg.

"I..I..am..Hin..ata..Hyuuga..." her mind began to fall into the darkness of slumber as she desperately did her best to fight it. If she were to pass out now, she would never be able to bring Sasuke back to Naruto. Clutching tighter to the male above her she began screaming as hot tears ran down the coldness of her small round cheeks.

"I won't let you leave! I..have to keep you! For him...I have...to--" Hinata's body went limp as she lost the battle against consciousness.

Sasuke only stared down at the fragile female, before he reached down and pulled her small body from where it lay. He made no effort to show emotion as he threw her body roughly over his shoulder, as he leaped through the trees and rain. He had no need for her, but she wasn't on his list of people who should die. As a matter of fact, Hinata was the most and only innocent thing he had witnessed in his horrid childhood.

"You have no need to die on this day..."

--

**A/N:** I hope you have enjoyed this chapter. Sorry for grammar errors, spelling, missing words, or lack of interest. _**--Forever.Figments**_


	2. Taking the Dove

Fated by Black and White

Pairing: Uchiha Sasuke/ Hyuuga Hinata minor Umzimaki Naruto/Hyuuga Hinata

A/N: I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Full Disclaimer: Naruto Copyright ©2003 Kishimoto Masashi, Scott / Shueisha - TV Tokyo - Pierrot Any content of said program are under copyright, and included for entertainment purposes only. Under contrast, all originally made content (characters, countries, etc.) are under copyright of the writer and his circle company, Millenium Pen Studios.

--+0+--Chapter Two: Taking the Dove --+0+--

Hinata awoke tangled in her own torn clothes upon the floor. Her chest heaving and her body covered in sheets of sweat and spots of dried blood. Raven winged colored hair clung to the sides of her face. She looked around the cold air, the moon shining softly on her face. Her body was frozen and yet her mind was in a panic, was she alive or was this just the dream of her own death? If she was dead wouldn't it be a lot prettier and warmer? One would think, but this place was dark and bleak.

Pushing herself up she looked down at her hands and pinched herself.

"Ow! Alright..I'm not dead..unless you can feel pain in the after life?"

Shaking her head at her own foolishness Hinata brushed her tangled locks from her face, slender finger tips getting caught in a few. Looking around she winced at the sudden movement, as her large wound began to open up. Quickly pressing her hands against it she prayed the pressure would stop the blood flow for only a moment. As she looked down at her hands clutching her own wound, the memories flowed quickly back into her mind.

"Sasuke.." Biting hard upon her lip she hushed her own whimpers as she curled up into a tight ball it keep some of her body warmth.

Had she really fought against Sasuke? Worse part was that she lost, she knew she would never be able to take down Sasuke..yet she still wanted to bring him to Naruto. Whimpering she let fresh tears run down her cheeks as she sulked in her own shame and pity. She would never be able to give her love the one thing he wanted.

Turning on the light, Saskue walked back into the small room as he glanced over to the curled up female on the floor. Not saying a word, he roughly grabbed her and threw her against the bed. Hinata screeched at the action and began thrashing around before Sasuke sent her a dreadful glare, stopping all of her movements. Seeing that the girl had stopped her foolish actions, Sasuke began to remove her old bandages and replace them with new ones.

"You've opened up your wound, what were you doing in here?"

Hinata gasped at the coldness in his voice. Can someone really speak with such ice and cruelness on their breath? She didn't give him an answer quick enough it seems because before she knew it he was demanding that she answer him in a much more crueler voice.

"Um...I must have fallen out of the bed..." Her tongue darted out quickly to moisten her suddenly dry lips.

She didn't say a word more, as she watched him skillfully clean up her wound and change the bandages. Though he only showed others nothing but his cruel side, Hinata knew that the man before her could be sweet and gently if he ever found something to care for.

After he was finished with her wound, Sasuke walked out of the room and into the kitchen where he prepared her a meal. Though he wasn't an amazing cook it would be something for her to eat so she could build up strength so they could keep going. Sasuke had thought it over with himself last night, he wasn't letting this girl go. She had found him with ease and if she were to return back to the village and tell them of his location he was sure Tsunade would have her best shinobi surrounding the local areas. Before letting anymore of his past thoughts run free through out his mind, Sasuke grabbed the tray of brown rice, fish, and tea. With the tray he headed back to the room where Hinata waited.

Hinata's mind was racing as she looked around the well kept room. Where was she and why was Sasuke taking care of her? Was he going to kill her? She only clutched her head as she began to cry again. Why was something like this happening? She had finally found Sasuke and yet she couldn't do a damned thing about. Her wishes to please Naruto with the ultimate item were nothing but foolish dreams of a girl in love.

As Sasuke entered the room once more he frowned at the girl crying again. Was that all she was good at? Crying? If she was going to sit there and cry over her situation he should just kill her now. Taking a deep breathe, Sasuke placed the tray in her lap and stared down at her.

"Stop your useless crying and eat your food. I don't have time for you to have an emotional break down because something goes wrong in your life girl..." Turning his back to her, he walked away from her only to stop in the doorway. Not taking the time to look over his shoulder, he continued to speak.

"Once you finished your food, take a shower and get yourself cleaned up. There is bathroom right across the hall. Once you finished your shower there will be clothes placed out for you. Get dressed and meet me in the kitchen..." Having said all he was going to say Sasuke walked out of the door and closed it behind him.

All she could do was stare at the food given to her. No one had ever spoke to her with such cruel words, not even her father when he was disappointed in her. Normally when she had tears, someone was there to comfort her and wash them away. But with Sasuke she wasn't given that, and with that thought she wondered if anyone ever comforted him when he was sad or lonely. Her only answer was no. The strong and gorgeous man that had cared for her and given her food never had anyone to care for him. A sudden need to run to him and wrap her arms around him and rain kisses upon him rushed her heart. She wanted to hold him and tell him that he was loved by someone in this world and that her affection for him wasn't pity or lust like all the girls who crushed on him, but the real thing.

She froze at her thoughts. had she really thought about dropping everything and caring for a man she knew nothing about? How could ever think of loving someone other than Naruto. He was her world and her strength..she would give everything for him. But why did she have the need to care and love for his best friend the way she wanted to love him?

Looking down at her food, Hinata wasn't sure she would be able to eat it. The rice was under cooked and the fish was slightly burned, ignoring the flaws in her meal she finished it and washed it down with watery tea.

_'Goodness, Sasuke really should have taking cooking classes..'_ she thought to herself.

Taking her time to stand up, she walked over to the nightstand where she neatly lifted the tray before walking to the bathroom. Entering the bathroom Hinata found it to be as well kept as the bedroom. Was Sasuke some kind of a neat freak? Or did he rarely stay here so nothing could really get damaged or dirty?

Looking around as she thought, Hinata's pale gaze fell upon a roll of bandages, ointment, and shampoo.

_'Did Sasuke go through all this trouble just to make me feel comfortable?'_

Shaking her head she told herself she would think about that more later on, but for now all she wished to do was to wash this dirt and grim from her body.

Upon hearing the shower come on Sasuke walked back to the room wear he placed out a soft pink kimono for Hinata to wear. For as of now they would rest here for a few days before they began their journey to another area. As he walked past the bed he saw the tray on the night stand and took the tray from it's resting place and carried it back to the kitchen, where he waited for the slow girl to hurry up and finish with her shower. At this rate she would have used up all the hot water and he would have to wait before he took his own.

"Slow girl..."

At this point Hinata was in heaven as the hot water showered over her skin. Yes it stung her wound, but the pleasure of being clean was more enjoyable. Reaching out she grabbed the bottle of shampoo, and cleaned her hair. The fragrance of this shampoo was simply lovely. It smelled of white lotus petals and kuki nut oil. A wonderful scent that relaxed Hinata's body. After shampooing her hair, Hinata washed her body clean with the sweet scented soap Sasuke had in his shower. Who knew Sasuke liked the soft smell of white tea leaves. Feeling that she had been in the shower long enough she cut off the water and grabbed a fluffy white towel and wrapped it around her slim body.

She grabbed the other towel and padded out most of the wetness in her hair and left it damp for the time being. Smiling softly to herself Hinata took her time re-doing her bandages and applying the medicine given to her upon her wound. Finished with that she blow dried her hair and finger combed out the tangles. Re-wrapping the towel around her body she quickly rushed back over to the other room and shut the door behind her.

Sasuke sighed twenty minutes later once he heard the water in the shower stopped. He was starting to get slightly worried that the girl had drowned herself in the shower. Taking a seat at the kitchen table he closed his eyes and sighed before he continued his wait.

"A really really slow girl..."

Hinata stopped and stared at the cute kimono waiting for her upon the bed. Was she suppose to wear this? Walking over to the clothing she ran long fingers against the smooth fabric. Yet, she noticed something as she was looking at her clothing.

She had no clean underwear!

She didn't want to stay in an house with a man with no good underwear on! Huffing to herself, she grabbed the kimono and threw it on wrapping it tightly around her. Taking in the feel of her new clothing she fixed her hair to were most of it covered her face before she walked out the door to visit Sasuke. She walked slowly down the hall in the direction she had seen Sasuke walk down earlier when he went to get her food. She took her time and eventually walked into the kitchen, were she found Sasuke sitting at the table with his eyes closed.

She got ready to say something but was quickly cut off at the sound of his voice.

"Have a seat..." Sasuke looked up at her with dark eyes of molten onyx.

His gaze brought so many thoughts into the young girl's mind. Though, she choose to put her thoughts away once more and she took a seat across from him. Sasuke followed her movements with his eyes as he stared at the slow girl, she even walked slow when doing things. Brushing dark locks from his face Sasuke continued to stare straight ahead as he told her what he had to say.

"Do not speak to me unless I speak to you first. You never leave this house unless I'm with you. Keep to yourself and I'll keep to myself. Do not talk or be social with any of the villagers in the near by village.You are to stay by my side at all times. You shall not or even think of returning to that village. You are now a missing-nin. We shall be staying here for a few more days before we move to a different area..."

Hinata could only look at him with wide eyes as he spoke to her. She could never go back to the village!? Why didn't he just kill her if her wanted her to suffer so much. Her lower lip quivered in anger and heartache. He had just decided her life for her and she could do nothing about it.

"Do you have anything to say?"

Hinata began to fidget as she asked her questions. "Shall I be able to cook? Because...n..not to be rude...um..y..your not very good at it. Also..may i have..some underwear please?"

Hinata blushed deeply at her last statement as she looked down at her lap. Sasuke only nodded and stood from the table.

"We shall go find you your needed accessories tomorrow. You should go to bed for the time being..." Turning away from her Sasuke walked down the hall to the bathroom and shut the door. When Hinata heard the shower come on she sighed softly and walked to the bedroom were she laid upon the softness of the bed. Inhaling, she took in a deep whiff of Sasuke's scent, it had a nice woody smell about it but with a hint of white tea leaves lingering there. Getting all too comfortable with his scent Hinata drifted off into a deep slumber.

--

Huff...huff...

Sakura ran quickly down the street of the village in search of Naruto. Large jade orbs looked frantically about the faces of the people around her.

_'Damn it! None of them are Hinata!' she screamed to herself._

Seeing a patch of bright canary hair Sakura ran towards her teammate. Her gloved hand gripping tightly to his shoulder.

"Naruto-kun!"

Turning around, Naruto gave Sakura his famous grin and waved at her.

"Neh! Good morning Sakura-chan! How was is my beautiful blossom today?" His voice rang in Sakura's ears, causing the girl to blush deeply before she gave him a deadly glare.

"Shut up idiot! Have you seen Hina-chan? She was suppose to be back yesterday..but she hasn't returned."

Naruto frowned at the pink haired female. His eyes starting into her panic stricken ones.

_'Hina-chan is never late coming back home...'_

--

A/N: Forgive me for any grammar errors, spelling or lack of interest.


	3. A Fate by Color

Naruto Copyright ©2003 Kishimoto Masashi, Scott / Shueisha - TV Tokyo - Pierrot Any content of said program are under copyright, and included for entertainment purposes only. Under contrast, all originally made content (characters, countries, etc.) are under copyright of the writer and his circle company, Millenium Pen Studios.

Pairing: Uchiha Sasuke/ Hyuuga Hinata minor Umzimaki Naruto/Hyuuga Hinata

A/N: I hope you enjoy this chapter.

--+0+--Chapter Three: A Fate by Color --+0+--

Sasuke held his face to the water as he stood there to clear his mind. Why did he want to care for this girl so much? She was like any other female he had ever encountered..or was she? Hinata had never took the time of day to glance his way, she only focused on Naruto ever since they were mere children. Even back then Hinata was the type of girl he wanted to take home and make his wife, but after everything had happened he never even thought of falling in love or caring for others.

Frowning he grabbed his own shampoo and washed his hair as he told himself that she was merely a human who he kept to do things he wouldn't do. But was this adorable girl only needed for his own lack of house care?

_'Yes, of course she is. What else would I need her for?'_

Sasuke loved only himself and the good memories he had of his family. He had nothing in life but memories.

Sighing to himself he let the pressure of the water beat against his skin and remove in shampoo hiding itself in his black locks. It seems that the slow girl had not use up the hot water, he was slightly glad over that. In this rainy and cold area having to take cold showers just wasn't the perfect pair.

Hinata didn't stay sleep for long, the urge to use the bathroom hit her in a sudden motion. Popping up from the bed the slim girl bolted for the bathroom only to find Sasuke still in there. Goodness, luck really wasn't on her side at all the past few days. All she could do was squeeze her thighs together like a silly child and wait for Sasuke to come out.

She hoped that it would be soon.

Yet, on the other side of that door Sasuke finally choose to get out the shower. Sasuke patted his hair gently as dark orbs roamed the bathroom. His eyes stopped to stare at the items he got for Hinata earlier while she slept. Why did he get her all these things anyway? Did he want her to be that comfortable...

Rubbing his large rough hand over his face he grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist. As he opened the door Hinata scurried in as if her life depended on it.

"Sorry Sasuke-sama! Sorry!"

Hinata whined as she pushed him out the way and shut the door. She knew it was rude of her and that she wasn't suppose to speak to him. But hopefully he had some kindness in his heart to understand her need.

With Hinata in the bathroom she left Sasuke on the outside of the door with a new expression upon his face. It was shock and confusion all rolled up into one upon the beautiful Uchiha's face.

Growling he began to bang upon the door.

"What are you doing in there!? I wasn't finished! You had your chance..." Hinata only yelped as she sat on the cold toilet, looking at the door she began to nibble at her lower lip.

"I'm very sorry, Sasuke-sama...I had to use the bathroom really bad..." Sasuke heard the girl's sad voice and the little mews she made when nervous. Scoffing at the door he crossed his arms over his taunt chest.

"Next time you need to use the bathroom when I'm using it go outside..." Letting out a deep sigh he walked into the bedroom and dropped his towel on the floor looking for a clean pair of pants to wear to sleep.

Hinata only stared at the door before she quickly finished her business and washed her hands. Returning to nibble at her lip, she peeked out the door to find Sasuke gone. Letting go of her breath she didn't know she had been holding, Hinata scurried into the room only to find Sasuke naked. Squeaking Hinata closed her eyes and dove head first on to the bed where she hid under the covers.

Sasuke only turned and perked a brow at the bundle under the covers.

_'This girl was overly shy, twitchy, and now scared to death of seeing me naked. I'll end up giving her a heart attack before we even start our journey..'_Sasuke thought.

Did girls like that even live in a world like theirs anymore? He had thought all innocent beings had perished, yet Hinata was a living, breathing, show of pure innocence.

He could only shake his head as he slipped on a black pair of sleeping pants. He stretched a little before he walked through the house and cut off all the ing back he found Hinata still wrapped under the blankets for dear life. This girl was really something else, no matter how much Sasuke tried to ignore her silly actions he found himself actually enjoying her strange ways.

He climbed in the bed only to hear Hinata make a loud squeak. Sighing Sasuke pulled the covers off the girl. Her hair was ruffled all over her head and her kimono was bunched up at the waist, showing long legs of bare pale skin. Sasuke perked another dark brow as he scanned over her body.

Hinata gasped as she caught the movement of his eyes and pulled her kimono down the best she could. Hinata looked away from him, a deep blush rushing over her face all the way down her neck. Her heart was pounding, after seeing Sasuke naked she was sure her body temperature would rise causing her head to erupt like a volcano. Then she would completely die from embarrasment and that would be the end of shy Hyuuga Hinata. Death by sight of most wanted (By his fan girls and the village) male, Uchiha Sasuke. She really had horrible luck..

He did his best to surpress the chuckle wanting to escape his throat. It seemed the girl was highly uncomfortable with her own body, no less then someone elses. Sighing Sasuke fixed the blankets so that they each had an equal share of the its warmth. After doing so he reached over and turned of the lamp.

"There..now go to sleep..." He said and turned over on his side where he closed his eyes and tried to find sleep. This left Hinata by herself in the dark, her only light was the light of the moon peeking at her from the window. It was a beautiful sight, a sight she thought she would share with Naruto one day. But that dream was over because from now on...ever night would be shared with Sasuke. A man she nothing of, a man she cared nothing for...but it seemed that he would be all she had from now on..

_'The Uchiha...the Hyuuga. Fated to be opposites like Yin and Yang, fated by only black white. This is the life that I will share with him from now on...'_

Slipping the blanket over her body she curled up into a ball and closed her eyes, sleep coming to her easily as it gave her sweet dreams.

Unfortunately the dream spirits weren't so kind to Sasuke. These days, they never were. They only gave him horrid dreams of the past. The poor Uchiha boy did his best to fight against the dream, yet to no avail did he succeed. Instead he was traped in a world of blood and pain, Sasuke came to find out that this world was his own heart. Growing tired of fighting against the darkness he let it take him fully like he did every other night...

Sasuke jolted upwards waking the sleeping Hinata beside him. He turned to look at her a saw that she was about to speak, but quickly closed her mouth and looked away from him.

A/N: Thank you for all of your reviews. Sorry for grammar errors, spelling, and lack of interest. I shall update soon.


	4. Our Voices

**Disclaimer**: Naruto Copyright ©2003 Kishimoto Masashi, Scott / Shueisha - TV Tokyo - Pierrot Any content of said program are under copyright, and included for entertainment purposes only. Under contrast, all originally made content (characters, countries, etc.) are under copyright of the writer and his circle company, Millenium Pen Studios.

**Pairing**: Uchiha Sasuke/ Hyuuga Hinata

**Minor Pairing**: Uzumaki Naruto/Hyuuga Hinata

**Side Pairings**: Uzumaki Naruto/ Haruno Sakura

**Author Note**: Sorry, I've been busy with a few personal things and some slight emotional discomforts. I know it's been some time since I last updated, and I'm very sorry for that. I'll try to update at least once a week, no later then two weeks. I've also enjoyed reading your reviews. they encourage me to write more for your entertainment. Thank you for your support and opions. I hope you enjoy this weeks chapter.

**--+0+-- Chapter Four**: _Our Voices_ **--+0+--**

"Sasuke-sama..you had a nightmare..." She asked him in a low and gentle voice. Sasuke only continued to stare somewhere other than her face at the moment.

"Yeah..so what?" There in the darkness, Sasuke's pain reached out to her and it made her want to soothe it.

"You want to talk about it?" Sasuke sat there with visions of his nightmare still tormenting him. He really hated to sleep. It was the only time he was truly vulnerable.

Awake, he could control his thoughts and emotions. Then as soon as he slept, all things he wanted to forget came back with a vicious clarity. If he could, he'd purge those memories from him entirely. But they were his memories and his feelings. Two things he didn't like to share with anyone else.

"Not really.." He could see Hinata's disappointment. But what confused him was her gentle kindness that was all but unknown to him. He didn't understand why it was important to her that she would try to soothe his unrest. When she spoke, her tone was low and comforting.

"You know, when I was a little girl, I use to have these awful dreams about..." She hesitated as if considering whether she should continue, her words tumbling over one another as she stuttered gently. With a soft laugh, she admitted her nightmare. "Well, okay, my mother's clay dolls coming alive while I slept. It was kind of stupid, but it used to scare me to death."

Sasuke let out a tired breath even though he appreciated what she was trying to do. "I assure you, I'm not dreaming about dolls, Hinata."

"I know. But whenever I woke up from my nightmare, my mother would always make me tell her what I'd been dreaming--no matter how stupid it seemed. She said that when you talk about it, you get it out of your mind so that you can dream about good things instead."

"I don't want to talk about it."

But then he felt her hand in his hair, gently playing with the dark strands. Hinata didn't know what had come over her but she couldn't stop herself from doing the affectionate action.

"Okay, Sasuke-sama..."

Sasuke closed his eyes as a foreign emotion went through him. He couldn't remember the last time someone had offered him comfort. The last time a woman had touched him like this. She moved her hand lower, over his shoulder to his arm, where she gently rubbed his biceps. Her touch...no, her kindness singed him with heat. Hinata didn't say a word as she rubbed his arm. She merely sat there, comforting him, gliding her hand along his flesh. Reminding him that he wasn't alone in the darkness. Reminding him that it was okay to be human. He didn't sense her judging him.

Before he realized what he was doing, he was speaking to her about his nightmare.

"It's always the same memory..." he whispered. "I'm coming from school that day. I was really excited about showing my father my new skills I had gained at the school. It was so perfect that day..I can still see it clearly in my mind. It was a nice spring afternoon...yet something felt strange. As I walked in the Uchiha grounds, I saw my aunt and uncle in the middle of the street in a puddle of the blood. To my horror I looked around and found everyone I had known in the same condition. Fear rushed into my mind as I rushed home only to see my elder brother kill my parents..."

Hinata gasped softly and just stared at him. She didn't say anything as Sasuke leaned over and turned on the lamp, now it seemed neither of them were going to get any sleep. "So? Each night you dream about what happened...back then?"

Sasuke layed back to stare up at the ceiling. She could feel the guilt and anger inside him, reaching out to touch her heart. "You have no idea how much I wish I could go back in time and change that night...that night I lost everything. My parents, my life, and my strength to love or to be loved..."

"I'm sorry Sasuke-sama. Everyone deserves to have someone who loves them." By his face she could tell that he didn't agree with that. How she wished she could ease that guilt from him. But there was nothing she could do. He would have to learn to forgive himself someday.

"What about you?" he asked quietly as he played with her fingers.

"What about me?"

"Did you or do you love someone?"

Hinata bit her lip as her own regret and sadness gnawed at her. "Yes..no..maybe. Not really.." And it wasn't from lack of trying on her part. She did her best everyday to tell Naruto that she loved him, but each time her best friend's name would come up...Sakura..she couldn't compete with the girl Naruto had always loved. "At least not like you read about in books or see in movies.. I've always wanted to be swept off my feet, to have that one person who I can't live without come into my life and make me his..."

Sasuke frowned at her a bit, for such a shy girl when she gets comfortable she can't seem to stop talking so much. "Yeah, but things like that don't exist.."

"No," she said seriously. "It does exist. I saw it with my parents before my mother passed away..they were so in love." His rough fingers continued to play with hers as he watched the emotions flash of her pale face. Hinata paused as she realized just how comfortable she was with him. She hadn't talked to anyone like this in a long time. And it felt really good. Licking her lips, she stared at the joined hands and wondered if Sasuke even realized what he was doing.

Sasuke's breath caught in his throat as he saw the tender look on her face. She was beautiful. Her pale eyes tinged with dark circles from the lack of sleep, but they in no way took away from her angelic features. Her long black hair was a complete mess and yet he'd never seen anything sexier in his life. In that instant, he knew he should get up and sleep somewhere else, but he didn't want to leave her. She'd been right, talking about his nightmare had made him feel better. A lot better. The haunting images where gone now, replaced by her hesitant smile and gentle voice. And deep in the back of his mind was the question of what his life would have been like if he had spent those lonely days with Hinata instead of by himself...

--

The sun was getting ready to take it's slumber, when Naruto, Sakura, and Neji were summoned to the Hokage's office. The three shinobi glanced at each other with known anticipation. They did not know why they were summoned, they only knew that the scroll said it was urgent and that they arrive quickly as possible.

Sakura paced back and forth in the office waiting for Tsunade to arrive, whom was late for some unknown reason. The Hokage's tardiness was causing the pink haired beauty to become antsy and irritable.

She was not the only one who was becoming irritated with the current situation. Hyuuga Neji, was privately cursing the pink haired nin who seemed as though she couldn't sit down for more then a few minutes. It was getting on his nerves and bad enough he had to be trapped in the room with her and Naruto. Combined with Sakura's never ending movements and Naruto's overly loud and unneeded complaints, Neji thought he would quickly go insane. Or be carried off to jail for murdering his fellow comrades.

It soon become the last straw for him when Naruto and Sakura began to bicker over who knows what. Now he had to suffer with Sakura's annoying screeches at the loud blonde, who in return tried to be louder then his female teammate. That was it for him. That was the last Hyuuga Neji could deal with this annoyance anymore. Standing from his chair in a sudden quick motion, which caused the two loud mouths to glance his way. Letting out a tired breath, he spoke in a deep and cold tone.

"If you two do not be quiet, I will forcefully gain your silence myself," his words were bathed in ice water, while his eyes stared mercily at the two.

Sakura and Naruto gave each other frightened glances before sighing and taking their seats.

"Neh, sorry Neji-san...I'm just antsy," Sakura admitted in a soft tone as she looked down at the floor, which suddenly became interesting.

"Yeah, I'm sorry too Neji."

Neji nodded at both of them. His eyes closed and arms crossed over his chest, he waited patiently in the new found silence.

The uneasy silence did not last long, as Tsunade walked into the room. Her arms piled up with scrolls and other important documents. Placing the sheets of information on her desk she sat down. Her fore finger and thumb pinching at the bridge of her nose. Showing the signs of a on coming headache and sheer irritation. Too add to her distress Naruto began yelling and demanding why they had been brought here.

"What in the hell Granny Tsunade!? You send us this urgent message and then you show up late with no explaination behind your laziness!?" Naurto barked loudly at the older female. Whom sent him a death glare as she slammed her fist against her desk.

"I do not have to explain myself to a bunch of impatient ass children! Either you shut your damn mouth or I'll shut it for you! Do you understand?!" she spat the words viciously at the wide eyed blonde who was now staring at her with his mouth agape.

Sitting back properly in her desk, Tsunade let out a tired breath and linked her hands together. Her chin resting on top of the entwined fingers in her normal fashion.

"I'm sorry, please understand that I am under alot of stress..."

Sakura smiled softly at her Hokage and personal sensei and nodded. "We understand Tsunade-sama. Please excuse Naurto for his selfish rudeness..."

Nodding towards the aggressive female, Tsundae began to speak in a soft tone. "As you all know we have been put into a lot of stress with the war between our two allies, the Rain and Waterfall countries. As both their allies it is difficult to aid them in this battle. But it seems the demands for help have become more demanding. And at this rate we may lose to good allies. I believe it is best that we send a few groups out to polite get out allies to understand our current situation. I would like you to be the captains of the teams that have to solve this conflict..."

Neji's brows furrowed as he gazed at the Hokage. "Is that all Hokage-sama?"

"There is more isn't there?' Sakura asked in a questionign tone.

Closing her eyes again and sighing. Tsunade looked at the three powerful shinobi before her with worry and sadness in her light brown gaze.

"I'm afraid to say that Hyuuga Hinata has yet to return from her previous mission. I sent out a group to scout the area she last reported from. In the end they could not find a single trace for her."

Neji's face beamed with fear for a moment before it returned to his normal expression of stone. "You don't mean--"

"Hyuuga Hinata is currently M.I.A until further notice."

"You mean Hinata-chan is out there somewhere alone and you want us to go off to some damned selfish countries to solve their stupid problem!?" Naruto yelled as he rushed the Hokage's desk. his palms slamming onto of its surface.

"Calm down Naurto. Hinata is a strong shinobi. She can take care of herself. In the mean time, I'm assigning you each to a group to go out and help our allies. Neji, your team is Lee and Kiba. Naruto your team is Shino and Ino. Sakura your team is Sai and TenTen. I want each and everyone of you to be fully focused on this mission. You can not let your emotions get the best of you, do you understand?" her voice was low but stern as she carefully eyed their faces.

They nodded in unison. "Good...now go and gather your teams. You leave at dawn in the morning."

They left the room quietly, each one of their faces twisted with worry, anger, and what seemed like fear. Leaning her head back, Tsunade eyes drifted over the ceiling in thought. _Please be safe Hinata...without your happiness and radiance these young men and women could not survive. Not only them many of the villagers would be distraught and confused with out your kindness. Come home soon..._


End file.
